


Back from the Edge

by lumaries



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaries/pseuds/lumaries
Summary: Following Lord Diavolo's conditions, Grace goes back in time only to witness her plans go awry.Amidst the aftermath she finds herself struggling with her sense of belonging whilst being haunted by thoughts of severed timelines and a broken promise.- - - -Major spoilers for lessons 15-17.Rated M for graphic descriptions of death, violence and dark, mature themes.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. I came back from the edge,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being interested in my work, I hope you like it!
> 
> This was inspired by the story line during lessons 15-17 as I feel that the events that happened were brushed over too quickly. I wanted to take some time to explore how my MC Grace would feel after having experienced those dark situations and how she would be affected by changing timelines. 
> 
> \- - - -  
> The title of this work and its chapter titles are lyrics from Lord Huron's song, 'Back from the Edge' and do not belong to me.

“Whoa, wait a second!” Mammon exclaimed suddenly, “We can’t let Grace do somethin’ like this alone!” Grace felt Mammon place his hands on her shoulders protectively and felt her heart tug at his courage as she watched Diavolo’s determination remain unflinching. Beside Diavolo, Lucifer folded his arms as he nodded his head, his brow furrowed in thought.

“You’re right, Mammon. Someone should be there just in case.” Lucifer spoke, his red eyes catching Grace’s gaze as he seemed to mull over his next words. In normal circumstances, it would have been a monumental moment for Lucifer to admit that Mammon was right about something and the brothers would have laughed about such a scene, but the atmosphere felt heavy as they awaited the Devil Prince’s next order. “What if one of us brothers went along?” Lucifer bargained as he turned his attention towards Diavolo, “It could be anyone-”

“ **No**.” Diavolo sharply interrupted, his voice strong and resolute. “Grace is to go alone. Those are my conditions.” The air in the room suddenly grew thicker as the tension between the prince and the brothers became electrifying. Grace felt her mouth dry and she swallowed nervously, clearly they had run out of options.

“Diavolo!” Lucifer cried out in shock and the unexpected rebuttal immediately caught Grace’s attention. Never before had she ever seen or heard of Lucifer arguing against a decision made by the prince and she was stunned that he was fighting for her. His defense of her greatly touched Grace and as she looked at Lucifer, she found herself gaining the courage she needed to continue forward, even if it was alone. If Lucifer, who had already given up so much of himself to protect his family, still had the strength after years of unwavering servitude to fight to save the ones he loved, then Grace could easily complete her mission.

“It’s okay guys, I’ll go.” She agreed with newfound confidence. She couldn’t help but smile at the panicked reactions from the demons around her and the startled look on Lucifer’s face. If Grace had even half as much faith in herself as the brothers had in her, she knew that she wouldn’t have anything to worry about.

“You can’t be serious, now isn’t the time to be messin’ around!” Mammon argued as he spun Grace around to face him, his hands squeezing her shoulders as he lowered his head to meet her gaze.

“I’ll be fine Mammon, don’t worry about me.” Grace softly assured as she took in his stressed expression. She placed her hands on his and squeezed them affectionately in an attempt to offer some reassurance. “I won’t be gone for long,” She began, looking around the room at each of the worried brothers as she tried to console them, “I’ll just pop back in time to see who let Belphie out, then I’ll come straight back to you all, I promise. I mean, we’ve been through worse than this, right? Remember when we tried to take a picture of Lucifer sleeping and ended up running into Cerberus?” Grace grinned at the memory and was delighted to see Mammon offer a shy smile back at her as he eased off her, seeming to relax slightly.

“We also survived eating Beel’s custard,” She beamed at Beelzebub, “even if he did extend the kitchen into my bedroom.” Beelzebub blushed and Leviathan laughed as they reminisced over their past chaotic adventures.

“I also remember we survived meeting Levi’s lost snake, all thanks to you Asmodeus.” Grace grinned at the demon and he dramatically placed his hand over his heart, flattered at the praise.

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without your powers! I mean, I’m still amazed at how much power you were able to inspire from me, we made a perfect team!” Asmodeus gushed, skipping over to scoop Grace into an enthusiastic hug. She giggled at the affection before letting go of him, her attention moving towards Satan who had appeared somber in the background of his brother’s flock around her.

“It was thanks to you Satan that we survived that murder on the train. If it hadn’t of been for your detective skills, we wouldn’t have saved Mammon and found the killer.” Grace smiled proudly at Satan as his green eyes widened with surprise at the memory, a shy blush appearing on his cheeks at the recognition. “You have all done so much for me, so please let me do this in return. I know I have made a huge mistake and it’s my fault that we are here, I want to make things right again and bring Belphie home.” She announced to the group, pleading for the brothers to understand her reasons for agreeing to Diavolo’s conditions, “I promise I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Stay safe Grace. Even though we can’t follow you, please know that are rooting for you every step of the way.” Satan spoke kindly, the sentiment in his words causing Grace to feel a wave of emotion sweep over her as his brothers added their own cheers of support. She smiled brightly at them all, her eyes glazing over as she determinedly fought back the urge to cry. The idea of parting with the brothers, the demons that had taken her in and over time forged a familial bond with her, terrified Grace and she outright refused to even consider the idea of saying goodbye to them. She would be back, Grace was certain of this. She wasn’t going to give up her life in the Devildom or the family that she loved so much.

Hurriedly, she shook of the feeling of melancholy that had crept over her whilst she looked over at the brothers and turned around again to face Diavolo, ready to get the task completed so that everything could return to the way it should be. She was surprised however, when she caught sight of Lucifer in front of her, his red eyes looking down at her with an emotion that she couldn’t recognize from him.

“Grace, I…” Lucifer sighed, his brow furrowing as he seemed to struggle with choosing his words, “Thank you. I’m sorry for getting you caught up in all of this Grace…but it seems that you’re the only one who can help Belphie now.” His voice was low and gentle, the honesty present in it as he expressed his concern to Grace had her captivated by him. She desperately wanted Lucifer to trust her again and to be proud of her, the thought that he had considered her once special to him only reignited her determination to rescue Belphie from his sentence and restore peace to the family. “ _Please_ , come through for him.” Lucifer pleaded, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, emphasizing how much this meant to him.

Without hesitation, Grace threw her arms around Lucifer’s waist and hugged him fiercely. She closed her eyes briefly and hid her face against his chest, finding comfort in his scent as she took in a breath, squeezing her arms around him in affection. They had both come so far in their relationship and after almost ruining it all following her revelation of Belphie, Grace was not going to ever risk losing it again. She couldn’t help the buzz in her veins or the pounding of her heart as she held him, the same thing had happened when he had offered her his hand when she was scared and when they first laid eyes on each other after he had found her and his brothers, attempting to steal the grimoire in a bid to get his attention. Even after Grace had severely broken his trust in her before fleeing from the House of Lamentation, Lucifer still allowed her to hug him even if it was for a fleeting moment and it gave her hope that Lucifer may still feel some kind of affection towards her.

Her sudden movement must have caught the demon off guard as there was a momentary hesitation before Grace felt Lucifer’s arms move to hold her and she couldn’t help the smile that fell on her as she felt him press her gently further closer to him in return. There was a great sense of security felt within Lucifer’s embrace that Grace could not find from any of the other brothers, it was as if he could guard her from the thoughts that worried her and lend her his strength so that she could face whatever trouble might strike her.

With a final breath, Grace pulled her head back slightly to catch Lucifer’s attention and held his gaze. “I won’t let you down this time Lucifer, I promise.” She looked at him, determined to show that she was being equally honest with him and devoted to correcting her past mistakes. His red eyes glinted down at her and she curiously watched his expression soften as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

“Take care of yourself, Grace. I want you to be careful, don’t do anything reckless, listen to Barbatos’ exact instructions and when you’re finished, come straight back here. Do you understand?” Lucifer murmured, leaning his head closer towards her so she could hear his cautious guidance. With the haste of his words and the concern that shimmered in his eyes, Grace could feel the worry pool off of him. Did he know something that she didn’t? She had tried her best with his brothers to make them and herself believe that time travel was an easy enough task but hearing Lucifer fervently try to instruct her sent a shiver of fear down her spine. She found herself becoming scared, clinging to every word he whispered to her and nodded her head to try to show her understanding as she struggled to form a confident response.

Fear must have made itself apparent on her features as Lucifer quickly cradled her face with both of his hands, tilting her chin up gently. Grace watched as his expression hardened, his glittering red eyes fixed on her in seriousness and she listened carefully as his voice became strong once again, “If anything happens-”

A polite cough cut Lucifer’s words short and the pair turned their heads sharply to see Barbatos waiting upon Grace.

“We must go now Grace, we cannot risk delaying this task any longer.” Barbatos spoke tactfully, his finger resting in thought on his chin as he surveyed the couple. With that, Lucifer’s hands fell from Grace’s face and she regrettably pulled away from him. She nodded in response and Barbatos began to walk away from the ballroom, leaving Grace no choice but to quickly follow after him.


	2. Where you go when you die,

A pained sob escaped Grace’s throat as she relived the memory for the countless time since she had hidden herself away in the planetarium. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to smother her cries, not wanting to alert any of the demons that were still celebrating a few rooms away from her.

Diavolo and Barbatos had finally left the House of Lamentation and in the midst of the brothers trying to convince them to stay for longer, Grace had quietly left the commotion, no longer able to keep up appearances and pretending that she was fine with everything that had happened to her. She had felt alien in the house as she watched the demons laugh and act joyous around her, as if she hadn’t been dying in Mammon’s arms only an hour or so before. The image of her staring at the sight of her mangled body and the cries of Mammon resurfaced in her mind and she instantly felt sick. Grace couldn’t understand how the brothers were acting as if nothing had happened whereas she was reliving the final moments leading to her death, over and over again.

She had felt suffocated in the sitting room, surrounded by unconcerned demons that were fluttering over her in a shallow bid for her attention. Even Belphegor, her _killer_ , was seated beside her acting as if they were suddenly best friends and that he hadn’t rejoiced in violently strangling her earlier that evening. She had been uncomfortable from the moment Diavolo suggested for Belphegor to hug her so when she found herself forced to have him cozy up beside her, Grace felt her patience and nerve wear increasingly thin.

Anytime Belphegor reached for her cup to try to refill it or move from his seat, Grace had to clench her fists tightly to try to prevent herself from flinching. Much to the dramatic dismay of the brothers, she couldn’t face any of the food they tried to make her eat and when she tried to explain that she wasn’t hungry, they simply brushed her off and tried again. Lucifer had been the only one to recognize that she was uncomfortable from the attention and had swiftly scolded his brothers, demanding that they gave her some room to breathe.

The thought of Lucifer caused another distressed cry to rip out from her throat and Grace pushed her hand harder against her mouth to try to stop it from alerting anyone to her whereabouts. She attempted to focus on evening out her breathing, but her breath continued to hiccup through tears as her mind tried to process what had happened to her. Shakily, she ran a hand through her hair and roughly wiped her wet face as she glanced around the dark planetarium. She had hidden herself amongst the curtains in the planetarium, tucking herself in the corner of the room in an attempt to hide herself away from the world.

As she glanced around the room, the starry night caught her attention and Grace pulled her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around them as her brow furrowed in a feeble attempt to prevent new tears from springing. The thought of the timeline that she had originated from, once again, sprung into her mind and she couldn’t help but think that it would be night time there as well. _Would they know by now that she was dead? Would they still be waiting for her?_ She felt the ghost of Lucifer’s arms around her and his plea for her to return with Belphie and Grace felt immeasurable grief strike her.

 _She wouldn’t be back. Neither would Belphie. Who would hear the news first? Would Lucifer have to break it to his brothers that Grace had died? That she failed them?_ Grace’s head spun as horrible thoughts tormented her and she tucked her head down onto her bent knees, screwing her eyes shut so that she couldn’t see the physical reminders that she didn’t belong here.

Grace’s shoulders shook with each sob that coursed through her body and she clutched her knees closer to her, trying to find some sense of comfort amongst the grief she felt. _Would Lucifer be punished by Diavolo? Would he be imprisoned or killed? The exchange program would be cancelled. Mammon would be devastated because of me. Satan would succumb to his rage again. Belphegor would be executed because of my stupid interference. I’ve ruined their lives. I promised I would be back, I promised I would make things right. They’ll never know how much I care for them. How long will they wait for me? I don’t want to leave them, I-_ Grace’s breaths came out in shudders as she imagined again how the events in her original timeline were unfolding. Although she was alive, she was mourning her death and the loss of her beloved family that she had promised to return to. She couldn’t stop the despair that flooded her veins, even when she could only hear the pounding of her pulse in her ears and the sobs she was struggling to breathe through.

“Grace?” A voice suddenly rang out through the dark planetarium and Grace startled, her head shooting up in the direction of the noise. Her horrified gaze fell upon Lucifer as he slowly walked into the room, seemingly searching for her in the darkness. Grace froze. She didn’t want any of the brothers to find her like this, especially not Lucifer. He had always kept himself so composed when it came to sorrow, when he spoke of Lilith he always handled his grief with dignity and right now Grace envied him for it. She didn’t want him to see her so broken, she didn’t want to be thought of as weak, for Lucifer to pity her or to think even less of her. The thought of disappointing him again sent another surge of emotion over Grace and she couldn’t help but let out the breath she had been holding in a shudder.

The noise caught the demon’s attention and Lucifer immediately spun around towards her, his gleaming red eyes locking onto her. “What are you doing down there?” He asked incredulously, furrowing his brow at her in apparent suspicion. Grace stared at him, her head beginning to ache from crying and her mind too clouded to attempt to form a reasonable response. She guessed that he not seen her state of distress yet as he folded his arms in discontent when she failed to answer him.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and Grace broke eye contact, choosing to focus instead on fiddling with a loose thread on her sleeves as she heard Lucifer take a step closer to her. “After Lord Diavolo and Barbatos left, I figured that you had taken the chance to retire to your room to escape my brothers’ excessive attention. Unfortunately Mammon has less self control than a small child and went charging into your room, only to yell that you were not there.” He explained carefully, a lightness to his voice as he spoke about Mammon teasingly. Grace supposed that he was trying to make her smile and under normal circumstances she would have playfully laughed at hearing the antics that Mammon’s impulsiveness compelled him to perform. The smile however never came, instead replaced by a lump in her throat that was painful to swallow down and she fought the urge to hide her face from him.

She could feel Lucifer hovering nearby, his demeanor growing increasingly wary as Grace continued to avoid him. It was a feeble wish but Grace hoped that he would grow tired of being ignored by her and leave her alone. She had never felt this vulnerable before and she hated it, so much so that she wished for Lucifer to become angry at her so that he wouldn’t be a witness to her sorry state.

Several long seconds passed between them as Grace kept her head down, trying to keep her ragged breathing quiet and hide her quivering lips from his scrutiny. Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh, “Have you been here this whole time?” She could sense his patience wearing thin with her and as he took another step towards her, Grace knew that he wouldn’t allow her to disregard him for much longer. Lucifer was drawing closer to her and in fear of him pulling her up from the floor in agitation, she knew that she had to give him some kind of response.

Grace swallowed thickly, attempting to prepare herself to sound normal so that Lucifer would not be alerted to what she had been doing in the dark room. She tried to take a breath but it came out as a wet sniffle and she cringed at the unmistakable sound.

“I’ll rejoin you guys in a few minutes, I just needed some air.” She rushed out, trying to hide the unnatural sound of her voice that had been warped from her sobbing and her trembling breaths. She could hear Lucifer stepping away from her, presumably to leave the planetarium and Grace glanced up at him only to see him move to pick up a candelabra from a nearby table. He held the candelabra out in front of him as he returned towards Grace and she felt a pain in her chest when she saw Lucifer’s eyes widen as he took in the sight of her.

“Grace? What’s wrong?” He asked, alarmed. As the warm candlelight flickered across his features, Grace could see the concern etched on his face and she opened her mouth to try to brush him off but her words got caught in her throat. “Are you hurt?” He asked, worry evident in his voice as he moved closer to her. Grace shook her head in response, painful memories resurfacing in her mind and she brought her hand up to quickly rub away a tear that had spilled from her eyes. “Are you unwell?” Lucifer prodded again uneasily and Grace could no longer bring herself to look at him. She quickly ducked her face back down onto her knees and shook her head as more tears fell. The thought of explaining the reason for her sorrow to Lucifer only brought back haunting thoughts of her death and the family she had left behind.

An anguished whine escaped her lips as a sob shuddered through her body at the thought of the brothers still waiting for her at Diavolo’s castle. She flinched at a sudden feeling of pressure on her shoulder and she caught the sight of Lucifer pulling his hand back from her, disturbed by her reaction. The candelabra had been placed nearby on the ground and Lucifer had joined her on the floor, kneeling down towards her as if she was a cowering animal caught in a corner. His hand hovered for a moment, as if he was unsure of how to proceed, before pulling it completely away from her.

Lucifer appeared at a loss, his eyes wide and his brows knit together in bewilderment. Grace let out another ragged breath as she tore her gaze from him, bringing her hands to her face to rub away the tears that were beginning to sting as they flooded her eyes. “ _Grace_ ,” Lucifer spoke, his voice stern. “Tell me what is causing you such distress so that I can help alleviate your pain.” His words were kind but there was a demand to them, an insistence to understand how to navigate through this unfamiliar territory in their relationship.


	3. I fell back down to Earth,

Grace roughly rubbed her eyes and shot a glance at Lucifer, the concern shimmering in his eyes reminded her all too well of the Lucifer who had embraced her and offered her careful guidance to help ensure her safe return. Yet here she was, in a timeline she didn’t belong to, feebly weeping in front of the Avatar of Pride over another one of her mistakes that had cost her life. _She had let him down. Again._ Grace’s brow furrowed in pain as she tried to stifle a cry that desperately tried to escape her throat as the thought tormented her. Shakily she tucked strands of loose hair behind her ears and sniffled as she tried to collect herself enough to share her grief with him.

“ _I died, Lucifer.”_ Her voice was thick with emotion and Grace found herself unable to continue. It was the first time she had spoken those words and they fell over her like earth on a grave. The heaviness of her words blanketed the room for several moments as Lucifer stayed silent, his only reaction being his body subtly tensing at the statement. His perturbed gaze remained fixed on her and Grace had to look away before she could process her next words. “I don’t belong here.” She shakily continued, fresh tears beginning to pool in her eyes. “The Grace that vanished belongs here, this is her timeline. I shouldn’t be here, I was only meant to go back in time to see who let Belphie out but I messed up and now-” Grace hiccupped a sob, her throat feeling tight as she tried to express her despair, “Now I can’t go back. I can’t go back to them.” She felt her shoulders shake as she continued to hiccup through sobs, the loss that she felt for the brothers only deepened as she expressed herself.

“Grace, you’re confused-” Lucifer started, his voice low as he leaned closer to her in a bid to gain her attention. He spoke in a hushed, troubled tone that made Grace become fearful that he thought she had lost her mind.

“No, I’m not!” She interrupted, frustration causing her voice to crack as she spun her gaze towards him. She wasn’t going to have Lucifer brush her off like his brothers had done, she couldn’t continue as if these events did not happen or were a figment of her imagination. _They were real. She could still remember the feeling of Asmodeus hugging her and hear Levi’s laughter. She remembered Mammon’s courage and the sentiment in Satan’s wishes. She remembered the love that she felt for them._ “I messed up big time,” She cried somberly, “I didn’t listen to you and I was reckless and Belphegor attacked me. I only wanted to check on him but he-” Subconsciously her hands moved to her throat, mimicking the feeling of Belphegor’s grip, “He grabbed me and I begged him to stop but he kept squeezing my throat tighter and tighter, laughing at me. I tried to call out to – to-”

“Grace, **stop**.” Lucifer’s voice shot out as a warning amidst her panic and he forcefully pulled her hands away from her throat, locking them carefully in his own grip. Grace coughed, gasping for air as she suddenly struggled to catch her breath, her throat feeling thick with mucus. “You need to take your time Grace. _Breathe_.” Lucifer softly directed her, squeezing her hands as he guided her in steadying her breathing. As soon as her gasping resided, Grace turned to Lucifer and looked at him with an anguished expression.

“I promised you that I would be back.” She let out a heartbroken sob, her face twisting to physically reflect the emotional pain she was feeling. She couldn’t help her head lowering as tears streamed down her face, her crying becoming quieter as the raw heartache spilled from her.

“You _are_ back.” Lucifer stated candidly but Grace could sense the confusion behind his words. As her shoulders shuddered again through tears, Lucifer’s hands pressed gently against hers in an attempt to provide a sense of grounding. Grace shook her head in disagreement, her lips quivering as she tried to not become frustrated again at his lack of understanding.

“No, I left you in Diavolo’s Castle,” She began, her voice shaking as images of her last moments with the brothers flashed in her mind. “I promised you and your brothers that I would come back but I let you all down.” Grace pulled her hands away from Lucifer to wipe at her face, her tears becoming heavier as she thought of the people she left behind. “I just keep thinking-” She hiccupped, “that-”, she sniffled and raggedly drew a breath, “that you’re all still waiting for me to return and it’s breaking my heart.” A mournful whine escaped her lips and Grace hid her face behind her hands, her body trembling under the torment she felt.

“Grace, do you fully understand the extent of Barbatos’ powers?” Lucifer asked curiously and Grace felt him place his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She felt no judgment from Lucifer, there was no malice or condescension in his voice but instead there was a rare softness that coaxed Grace to meekly shake her head in response. “Barbatos’ powers grant him the ability to not only view potential timelines but to also determine which one is the sole reality.” He explained patiently, “That means by using his power, this timeline became the sole reality and you were guided towards it. _You_ are meant to be here Grace, which is why the other version of you disappeared. I believe that as the realities shifted, your timeline was erased along with her.”

Grace’s trembles subsided briefly as her mind raced, trying to understand what Lucifer was explaining to her. There was a momentary pause as Grace wiped her face with her sleeves, letting out another damp sniffle as she drew in a weak breath. Lucifer’s thumbs rubbed soothingly across her shoulders and she heard his assured voice sweep over her, “Do not mourn as you have not lost any of us.”


	4. Through a hole in the sky,

“How can you be sure?” Grace fretted, desperate to believe in his reasoning but she couldn’t shake the doubts that haunted her. “What if the other timeline wasn’t erased and continues without me? What would happen to you all? I can’t shake the idea that you’re waiting for me-” Again her eyes stung with the tears that kept pooling every time she considered what she had lost. “I keep imagining how Diavolo would tell you that I had died and it kills me to think of how I’ve disappointed you all and caused so much pain. You put your trust in me to return with Belphie and instead, I messed up again and I left you all there to face everything alone.” Grace’s words rushed out in between wet breaths, her voice cracking pitifully as she confessed to him in a timid voice, “I don’t want you to be alone.”

Lucifer stilled at her admission, pulling his hands away from her and Grace felt ashamed for sharing her feelings with him. She covered her face again, scared to look at him to see the repulsion that she presumed had taken over his demeanor. It was stupid of her to dare to express her feelings to him, it was childish to even consider that the Avatar of Pride would entertain a human’s weak desire to be at his side. Grace berated herself as she had made yet another mistake in front of the demon and she managed to feel even more pathetic under his scrutiny than before.

“ _Alone_?” Lucifer’s perplexed voice rang out, “How could I ever be alone?” Grace felt her gut twist at his words, she knew that she had offended him by implying that he needed her and she waited for him to harshly remind her who he was. She felt small in front of him, cowering at the idea of him being disgusted with her even further. “ _Grace_ ,” He called out to her, his tone strict and she cringed at the sound of it. “ _Look at me_.” Grace gingerly peeked up at him through her dark lashes and Lucifer tsked at her disobedience before placing a steady hand on her chin. Carefully he tilted her head backwards and Grace swallowed nervously as she watched him study her. She noted the frown that pulled at his features, his brow creasing slightly as a tear escaped her blinking eyes.

Lucifer hummed in thought, his eyes following the tear as it hit her cheek and swiftly caught it with his thumb before it could travel any further. The act surprised Grace and she couldn’t help but to be transfixed by his movements as he silently surveyed the trapped tear before gracefully wiping it away. Lucifer’s red eyes gleamed at her in the dark room and Grace fought the urge to pull away from the intensity of his gaze. He seemed to consider her for a moment, his head tilting in contemplation before he slowly exhaled.

“I won’t deny that you have made mistakes, Grace. Some bigger than others,” He began, his tone gentle but still held underlying strictness to it. Grace knew that she had not been absolved of the trouble she had caused him and tried to remind herself that he was not chastising her but that their relationship was still being mended. “…But you have not let me down nor failed me, Grace. Do not punish yourself into thinking so.” Lucifer leaned down closer to her and his brow creased once more at her. “You continually go against my orders and stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, risking your life to meddle in affairs that are not yours to play with. It is tiring trying to defer you from doing so.”

Lucifer’s admission startled her and for the first time, Grace became aware of how worn out he looked and she felt guilt hit her as the flickering candlelight illuminated the fatigue under his eyes. She had heard of his brothers joking that he never slept, his devotion to completing Diavolo’s work keeping him from ever resting. _Had she also been wearing him down? She had experienced his wrath firsthand but had she really been that ignorant towards him to fail to notice the effects caused by the aftermath of their altercations?_ Lucifer had always portrayed himself as a strong character, his pride exuded great power and Grace had been shortsighted to believe that he was invulnerable to suffering. Shame struck her, twisting uncomfortably in her gut as she instantly tried to apologise but Lucifer raised a hand to quiet her.

“That being said,” He continued with intention, shooting her a knowing look that signaled to her that she needed to listen, “For every instance of trouble you have caused, you have devoted yourself to rectifying your mistakes with a tenacity that I cannot help but admire. Although _entirely_ misguided, I understand now that your intentions for meddling are pure and you have demonstrated on numerous occasions a great loyalty to myself and my brothers.” Grace stayed quiet, letting his considerate words wash over her as his tender tone coaxed her body into slowly calming.

“From the moment that you entered the Devildom you have had a remarkable influence on my brothers. At first I thought it alarming how quickly they desired to make pacts with you but I began to see changes develop within them as a result of their relationship with you. I was witness to Mammon thinking of others before himself, Levi becoming more socially confident, Beel openly sharing his meals and Satan learning to make peace with his wrath-” Lucifer paused for a moment, dropping his gaze to his hands as he took in a breath, his brow creasing in apparent conflict. “ _…With me.”_ He corrected, a strange sound of longing hanging in those words and Grace’s heart ached for him. In rare instances such as this, Lucifer allowed her a brief insight into the inner turmoil he felt regarding his brothers and his position. He was the eldest, the most powerful, the Avatar of Pride, the right-hand demon to the Devil Prince himself. He was Lucifer, the bright morning star that had been cast out of the heavens for defying a father that had restrained him.

He was a brother that wanted nothing more than the love and safety of his family.

Grace cautiously placed a hand on his, not wanting to draw attention to the vulnerability he was showing her but to gently remind him that she was there with him, ready to support him whenever he needed her to. Lucifer’s brow furrowed deeper at the contact as he stared at the hand she had placed over his own. She wanted to retract it, believing the comforting touch to be unwelcome, but after a moment’s thought he slipped his hand over hers, giving it a meaningful squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this instead of saving as a draft so there are still more chapters to come! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work!


	5. I crashed into the sea,

“How could I ever be alone?” He began again, his red eyes catching hers with an intensity that made Grace feel warm, “I see you in the smiles of my brothers, I hear you in their laughter, I feel you in the warmth that has returned to this old house. You have etched yourself so resolutely into their souls that I daresay it would be impossible to try to shake you from them.” A sentimental smile fell over his lips before Lucifer briefly hesitated, his voice growing quieter as he contemplated the weight of his next admission, “I find myself ashamed to admit that I have also been affected by your companionship but I can’t deny the fondness I feel for you. It would be foolish to think that I could ever forget you.”

Grace felt her heart swell at his ardent words and she could not stop the tears that pooled in her eyes once more as she felt herself overcome with emotion. Lucifer appeared to mistake her response for further grief as he gently shushed her, a troubled expression on his face as he delicately cupped her face.

“Please do not cry Grace,” He soothed in a hushed tone, his gloved hands brushing away the shed tears on her cheeks and Grace found herself leaning into his touch, “You have not broken your promise to me, you _must_ understand this.” She felt one of his hands leave her cheeks to lightly smooth her hair away from her wet face. The feeling of his fingers gently carding through her hair and brushing against her earlobe caused Grace to shiver, her body coaxed into relaxing under his touch. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by the demon and she felt him brush her hair once more as she found her breathing begin to settle.

“Not only did you save Belphie from imprisonment but you helped him understand his misjudgment and reunited him with his brothers. This is a feat that I had believed to be impossible and yet again, you’ve surprised me.” Lucifer murmured, his fingers still carefully combing through her hair. She saw a doting smile pull at his lips as he spoke, “It is because of _you_ , Grace, that Belphie is home again and safe with his family. I fear I cannot express my gratitude to you enough for helping Belphegor but I want you to know that it brings me great happiness to have you with us, safe and sound.”

Lucifer’s red eyes glinted down at her with a sweetness that was rare for him and the sheer tenderness he was demonstrating towards her made Grace feel exceptionally warm. She felt like had been bundled up, carefully wrapped in his affection so that no external horror could reach her. Lucifer’s fingers continued their ministrations through her hair, gently brushing over her scalp and with each reassuring stroke, Grace found herself yearning for more physical comfort from him. 

A rush of warmth spread to her cheeks at the thought and Grace quickly brought her hands to her face, drying her eyes as she tried to take in an even breath. Wanting to hide the sudden shyness she felt, Grace abruptly threw her arms around his waist in an impassioned hug, ducking her head tightly into his chest. Lucifer faltered slightly at her sudden movement, his arms instinctively reaching out to catch her as he shifted under her embrace, righting their balance.

Grace closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply, the familiar scent of his rich cologne comforting her and she couldn’t help but nuzzle closer to him. She felt Lucifer’s arms tighten around her protectively whilst she focused on steadying her breathing, her body calming in his embrace.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Grace murmured appreciatively, her voice sounding husky from the efforts of her crying. She felt Lucifer’s chin rest upon her head and Grace kept her eyes closed, her attention drawn to the rhythmic movements of his chest as he breathed steadily. A moment of silence passed, the air around them stilling as neither of them wished to disturb the peace that had began to fall over the dark planetarium. Grace wanted to stay there, safely cocooned in his arms as she felt fatigue begin to creep over her but her head ached with exhaustion and the pain pulled her out from her reverie.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” Grace apologized timidly, withdrawing slightly from his embrace as she felt insecurity itch at her. She watched Lucifer mirror her actions as he pulled back to catch her gaze with intention.

“You do not need to apologize,” Lucifer candidly reassured, shushing her once more as he raised a gloved hand to soothingly run his fingers against her cheek. “You’ve been through a very difficult and scary experience, it’s only natural that you feel upset by it.” Lucifer’s voice was sincere as he calmly assuaged Grace’s insecurities and she found herself reminded of a similar speech he had given her, following their altercation in the underground tomb. This time however, there was no pity lacing his words and Grace did not feel that he was forcing himself to console her out of obligation. For once, she felt that Lucifer was truly speaking to her as if they were equals, his efforts in comforting her stemming from a genuine desire within him to support and understand her.

She felt a blithe giddiness begin to flutter within her at the revelation and Grace demurely tucked her head back into his chest, hiding her warming cheeks in his embrace. She sensed Lucifer shift around her, his hand returning to smooth over her hair before he sighed in discontent.

“I’m glad that I was here Grace but I wish that you had sought me out sooner. It brings me great unease to think of you hiding yourself away like this.” Lucifer ruminated and Grace could feel the vexation in his words as they vibrated through his chest. She felt his hand still for a moment amidst her hair before it moved to her chin, tilting her face up so that she could catch his concerned gaze. “If you ever find yourself troubled or scared, call for me and I will answer.” Lucifer spoke with unwavering conviction, his eyes burning with resolution as they studied hers, searching for something that Grace couldn’t identify.

Wordlessly she nodded in agreement, her voice catching in her throat as she felt the weight of the vow he made to her. A satisfied smile grew on his lips and his red eyes glittered down at her, pleased at her compliance. Grace stared at him in wonder, the profound attention he was giving her along with his close proximity made her feel light, the fluttering sensation returning to her as she looked upon his serene expression.


	6. Then somehow I survived,

Lucifer was beautiful, there was no denying that fact.

Grace beheld his handsomeness, from the lovely dark eyelashes that framed his sanguine eyes to the seraphic sculpt of his jaw, and was reminded of the scriptures she had heard as a child detailing his divine beauty. Lucifer had been revered in the Celestial Realm, his ethereal perfection unparalleled to any other angel as it was said that the radiance of the Light-Bringer, gilded in the richest gold and most precious stones, outshone even the sun itself.

On numerous occasions Grace had listened to Diavolo boast of Lucifer’s archangelic sublimity, how his sheer brilliance had caused the Devil Prince himself to falter at the sight and how, even after falling, Lucifer still captivated Diavolo like a moth to a flame. The prince had passionately declared that Lucifer’s beauty had transcended all three realms, his unholy metamorphosis only enhancing his charm further as seraphic radiance was transmuted into demoniac splendour, shaping Lucifer into an unearthly vision.

Whilst Diavolo’s admiration for Lucifer was often expressed with impassioned and flamboyant flair, Grace could not fault the prince’s sentiment as she too found herself dazzled by the brilliance of the Morning Star. Afterall, it had been Lucifer’s physical beauty that had initially intimidated Grace when she first laid eyes on the demon as she was stupefied by the sheer pride he effortlessly exuded. Lucifer had appeared to be meticulous in every aspect of his life, from the immaculate image he presented to the well-calculated words he spoke, and Grace felt small under his scrutiny. The Avatar of Pride had established himself upon a pedestal of perfection that Grace could only wonder at.

Over time however, Grace learned to recognise that Lucifer’s beauty was not simply superficial as she grew closer to the demon, developing an understanding of the complexity of his soul and the gentle heart that he carefully hid away. Lucifer was beautiful, not for his physical charm, but for the unhesitating devotion and selflessness he demonstrated for his family. For the love that he felt for his brothers, the sacrifice he made to save his sister, his bravery and strength when standing up against Diavolo, his longing to make amends with Satan and Belphegor.

For his generosity towards a human as he provided her a place within his family, the compassion he extended towards her as they grew closer, the kindness he shared when he offered her his hand in a time of need, his protectiveness as he shielded her from danger, his willingness to work to understand each other and resolve their altercations.

For the gentle way that he looked at her, the tenderness of the embrace they shared, the empathy he demonstrated as he tried to calm her mind, for how safe Lucifer made her feel and the devotion that shimmered in his eyes as he beheld her.

Lucifer’s thumb reassuringly rubbed against her back as he carefully pulled her from her thoughts and Grace couldn’t help the soft smile that fell over her lips at the comforting gesture. His sanguine eyes regarded her with an attentiveness that made Grace’s heartbeat quicken and a nervous blush flushed her cheeks. Instinctually she tightened her hold of him, her small hands finding purchase in his clothes as she drew herself closer to him, settling into the shelter of his warm embrace.

She was reminded of the last time they had been properly alone together, believing to be trapped in one of Levi’s bizarre games until they managed to fall in love with one another. Back then, Lucifer had gazed at her in a similar way as he did now, a rare sweetness twinkling through his eyes as he opened up to her in an effort to grow closer. She remembered how loudly her heart thumped in her ears as she took a shaky breath before confessing her feelings to him. She remembered the prettiness of the blush that swept over Lucifer at her admission and the soft smile that lit up his face at hearing her words. She remembered the vulnerability in his voice as he stepped closer to her, the slight tremble of his warm fingers as they brushed her cheek to guide a stay lock of hair behind her ear. She remembered his hushed words, how he carefully confided that she was special to him.

She remembered feeling cold, a shiver of trepidation shaking through her as she crept towards the quiet attic. She remembered being scared, clawing at the hands wrapped around her throat as she tried to call out for Lucifer with the little air she could gather. She remembered the laughter as Belphegor told her to speak up so that Lucifer could hear her, her body convulsing beneath his grip. She remembered the cruelty and conviction in his voice as Belphegor leaned in towards her, whispering in her ear that a demon could _never_ love a human.

Grace swallowed thickly, her gut twisting uncomfortably as her mind swam with muddled images of separate timelines and a death that she did and did not survive. She pulled away from Lucifer slowly, blinking away the spell she had fallen under as she peered around the dark planetarium. Grace frowned, uneasiness beginning to itch at her as she was reminded that this was not right – this wasn’t her timeline. This wasn’t her Lucifer.

“Grace?” Lucifer called out, his hands gently following her to coax her from pulling away from him entirely. Grace blinked up at him in confusion, catching his concerned expression as he peered at her with unease. _Had the events in the library even transpired here?_ Grace wondered as she tried to piece together what their relationship was in this timeline. _Did he know how she felt about him? Did he feel the same way or would he have laughed at the idea of a human falling for him? Would he have given her another chance after she had betrayed him? Would he have stood up to Diavolo to try to protect her?_

_Was the Lucifer she knew lost to an abandoned timeline, waiting for her by a door that would never reopen?_

Grace frowned deeply, her head throbbing with exhaustion and her eyes stung with unshed tears as she struggled to accept the circumstances that were forced upon her.

“Tell me what is wrong.” Lucifer cooed, his voice low and gentle but his words were laced with urgency as Grace withdrew from him. Lucifer cupped her cheek delicately and Grace closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into the comfort of his touch as he held her.

Fatigue pulled at her insistently and Grace wanted nothing more than to simply stop. To stop thinking, stop worrying, stop the memories from resurfacing and stop the guilt that she felt. She wanted to keep her eyes closed and fall into the soft comfort that Lucifer was freely offering her, whether it was real or just a fragment of something that once was. As her head pounded and her body felt heavy, Grace found it difficult to continue to fight the lingering wisps of Barbatos’ magic as it carefully weaved her into her new reality.

Grace sighed, frowning once more as her body betrayed her, urging her to give in and rest.

“My head is killing me.” Grace murmured, reluctantly opening her eyes and pulling away from Lucifer once again. Sluggishly she ran a hand over her face before glancing towards the large windows of the planetarium, noting how dark the night had become. “I should go to bed, I don’t want to keep you up any longer.” She hummed, her voice still sounding strange to her as it echoed in the still room.

Grace turned towards Lucifer, catching his red eyes still watching her with careful concern. “Thank you for everything tonight.” She spoke earnestly, offering him a small smile of fabricated reassurance as she raised herself off the floor. The uneasy movement caused dizziness to strike her and Grace placed a hand to her head, shutting her eyes as she tried to steady herself.

In an instant she felt Lucifer’s hands firmly grip her arms to support her.

“I don’t think you should be alone.” Lucifer asserted and the clear honesty in his troubled voice surprised Grace. Her eyes opened quickly to look up at him confusedly, unsure of the meaning behind his words. Lucifer was now standing taller than her, his grip on her arms loosening as Grace grew steady on her feet but they did not leave her side. Grace could only watch as he leaned down towards her, his eyes fervently searching hers as he appeared to consider his next words carefully.

“How about you stay with me?” He proposed softly, his voice low as if not to startle Grace but she couldn’t help her eyes widening in surprise at his offer. “For tonight.” Lucifer quickly corrected before clearing his throat, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as he lifted his head up to appear taller. There was a vulnerability behind his actions that made Grace want to throw her arms around him, to assure him that he could trust her with his affection. She struggled however to act on her instincts, her wide eyes continued to stare up at him owlishly as her mind imagined what it would be like to stay with him, safely nestled in his arms.

“I…,” Grace opened her mouth to speak but struggled to find the right words, her mind foggy from exhaustion. She swallowed nervously, her throat feeling dry as she tried to navigate through her tired thoughts. “Would that be ok?” She asked timidly, her voice insecurely wavering as she saw Lucifer raise his eyebrows.

“Of course.” He spoke candidly, appearing surprised that she would ask that question of him. “I would be unable to rest knowing that you were alone and upset in your room, without anyone there for you.” Lucifer explained carefully, his hands giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze as he leaned down towards her once more, his sanguine eyes twinkling with a promise, “I don’t want you to be alone.”


End file.
